The Winter Ball
by BoNkErSfOrSeSsH
Summary: Naraku has been defeated after five long years, now four months after his defeat the inu group is still looking for the remaining shard pisces. along the way they have made new friends, a certain silver hired inu, Kagome finds herself going away from inuy
1. Chapter 1

The Winter Ball

Chapter 1

Prologue

AN: I do not own Inuyasha all charters are the property of Rumiko Takahashi.

_Italicized is Sesshomaru's P.O.V._

It has been four months since we defeated Naraku and got his part of the jewel, we still haven't finished it.

Sango got the piece out of her brother, he died shortly after, they had a few minuets together and I think Sango finally got to tell him that she never blamed him for what happened all those years ago and that she loved him so much, I will never know for sure what was said between them but that's okay. She took it real hard at first but with the help of her friends she overcame her grief and move on with her life.

Miroku is still the biggest lecher you'll ever meet only now he can't blame it on his cursed hand. He still wears the wrap and beads; he says it just doesn't feel right with out them there.

Shippo is still the same old Shippo, only now he is taller. He was about two feet tall and now he is five feet!! Demons age and grow different than humans. It was a little strange at first but we have all gotten used to it. I must admit it is a little strange to not have him on my shoulder anymore. Everyone has to grow up and so Shippo has, within the next few years he will be full grown. My little Shippo is becoming a man… well demon.

Inuyasha is teaching him how to use his demon magic and Sesshomaru is teaching him how to use a sword. I know what you're thinking but during the final battle with Naraku he and Inuyasha came to a truce. They still fight but not to kill each other. I like to think of them as brotherly spats.

Inuyasha hasn't been the same since Naraku killed Kikyou… again. He promised to protect her from him and he didn't. I've tried to comport him but he just tells me he is okay, I know better, I can see it in his eyes, he need to come to terms with him self before he can talk about it, I'll be here when he is ready. I still love him but not in the same way. He is one of my closest friends and I wouldn't trade that for anything. I just hope he will find someone who can love him the way he deserves to be loved. Until then I'll try to make him as happy as possible.

Sesshomaru I can't quiet figure out. I still don't know why he is traveling with us. He helps when we come across a demon and he will hunt for the group. He doesn't talk much and when he does he only gives the shortest possible answer. When we stop for the night he always picks a spot away from the group, not quiet out of it but not in it either. His little ward… well not so little ward is always right there by him.

Rin is becoming a lovely young woman. I think she is a little taken with Shippo and he with her I often see them together weather it be them just walking and talking, or playing a game, or, and I think this is the cutest thing, Shippo standing watch over her while she picks flowers. I wish them the best of luck. I just worry about how Sesshomaru will take it when he finds out they like each other.

Jakan is Jakan that is all I can say about him.

Kilala and Ah-Aun get along great you can usually find then play fighting together.

Now everyone is sitting around the camp fire well almost everyone Sesshomaru is at the edge of camp just watching. Shippo and Rin are talking to Miroku about the lizard demon Shippo killed. The demon was going to attack Rin while she was picking flowers. Rin was saying how she didn't even know she was in danger till she seen Shippo standing over the demons body.

"He moved so fast it was all just a blur." Rin said Shippo sat a little straighter and puffed his chest out in pride.

I think Sesshomaru will take the news of them being together better if he knows Shippo can protect Rin.

I'm preparing dinner while everyone is relaxing after a hard day of traveling, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru caught enough rabbits to make a tasty stew and Sango and Miroku skinned and cleaned them and Shippo and Rin gathered wood and started a fire. Now I'm preparing the meal. As I'm handing out the bowls of stew I notice Sesshomaru is staring at me, I smile at him and go back to handing out the stew.

_Why am I staring at her? Why can't I get her out of my head? Everyday I see her and I want her, but more than that I want her to want me. How can she get to me to be like this she is just a human girl…no, she is no girl, she is a woman. I find myself watching her and the way she moves and I am ashamed of my self I should not be having these kind of thought about a human I am above that and I will not lower myself to chase after a human. Then why can't I get her out of my head?!?_

After everyone was finished with dinner I had to do the dishes, everyone else was settling down for the night. I was trying to take all the dishes at once so I wouldn't have to make more than one trip. I was doing fine till a root jumped out and tripped me. I closed my eyes and waited to hit the floor but I never did. I was falling, I know I was, but I never hit the floor, it all happened so fast, me falling then I notice a pair of strong arms holding me to a wonderfully hard chest. The dishes scattered on the floor and were forgotten for the moment, I slowly opened my eyes and to look in to a pair of eyes I did not expect to see. Sesshomaru caught me and was now holding me in his arms.

"Umm…" I said not knowing what to say, my brain was having trouble concentrating when I was being held to such a wonderful body.

"Are you okay?" he asked me

"Umm… uh-hu" I managed to say

_Why did I help her? I thought I was going to try to stop this and here I am helping her. But she feels so good to hold. I don't want to put her down but I must and that will be that. It was just an instinct the, way I am with Rin; I couldn't just let her hurt herself. Weather I like it or not as long as I'm traveling with them I must protect her…I mean them… all of them. _

He slowly set me on my feet and turned to walk away.

My mind finally kicked in and I reached out and touched his arm.

_When I felt her small hand touch my arm I felt a small tremble of pleasure and I growled low under my breath, so low she didn't hear me. I wanted to turn around and hold her to me again and kiss her and touch her and…stop this!!! I yelled in my head. How could she make me feel this way with one simple touch? I wonder what would happen if she touched… no! I growled low again and turned around to see what she wanted. Not one of my emotions showed on my face but there as a war going on inside. _

"Thank you for catching me." I said with a slight blush. 'Why am I blushing?' I thought.

"It was no problem" with that said he turned and walked back to camp. I sighed and continued on my way to the stream to do the dishes. When I finished I took everything back and put it away, taking two trips this time. When I was finished everyone has settled down so I went to my sleeping bag.

"Goodnight everyone" I said

"Goodnight Kagome" everyone said back.

AN: I made a few changes hope you like it please review!

To those of you who have read my other stories I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I'm having trouble coming up with what should happen next so if you have any suggestions just let me know and I'll do my best to update soon


	2. Sword Lessons

The Winter Ball

Chapter 2

Sword Lessons

AN: still don't own Inuyasha its all Rumiko Takahashi.

_Italicized: Sesshomaru's P.O.V. _

Normal: kagome's P.O.V.

The next morning we had breakfast, picked up camp and got on our way with no problems. We were now walking to a near by town, that Sesshomaru spotted the other day, to see if anyone has heard news of a jewel shard. The walk was uneventful so I started thinking of ways to get Sesshomaru to open up to the group. I could think of nothing, I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't notice myself slowing down until I was walking right next to him.

We walked in silence for a while; I was starting to get fidgety. I didn't know what to say to him, how does one talk to a demon lord, you couldn't just walk up to him and ask how the weather was, could you?

_Cherry blossoms, she smells like cherry blossoms on a warm sunny day. How I love that smell. I wanted to take her in my arms and hold her close to take in that wonderful smell… the smell that was Kagome, but I didn't, I just walked as if she weren't even there._

It took me a long time to think of something that would interest him but it finally came to me, what is one thing that Sesshomaru like? Fighting but, more to the point, swordsmanship one thing I'm surely lacking in, so what better than sword lessons. With this in mind I clear my thought to gain his attention.

"Umm..." I was unable to get the words out on the first try; he just raised an eyebrow and continued to walk. Before I loose what little nerve I had I quickly ask him what I wanted to ask.

"Iwasjustwonderingifyoucouldteachmetouseasword?"

All he did was look to me and raise his eyebrow a little higher, if that were even possible, but he somehow managed it. So I took a deep breath and, blushing madly asked again.

"I was just wondering if you cold teach me to use a sword."

_No… no…no… I will not help her… I will not help her… I am trying to stay away from her… I will not help her._

When he didn't say anything I quickly added

"It's okay if you don't want to… it was just a thought and I have been wanting to learn… who better to ask than you."

I started to walk away when he still didn't say anything.

_There she is giving up and I didn't have to do anything. But if I don't figure out what this obsession with her is it will only get worse. What better way than to spend time with her and I can get rid of some of this frustration that I have over her by training her till she cant move. Yes that will do nicely._

I was more disappointed than I thought I would have been. I knew he was going to say no but I didn't realize how much I was hoping he would say yes, till he didn't say anything at all. What really surprised me were the tears I felt welling up, it was ridicules there was no reason I should be crying. Before the tears fell I felt a hand on my shoulder, quickly composing myself I turned around.

"In the next town you will need to acquire a sward, and then we will start practice." With that said he let go of my shoulder and continued to walk. I stood there stunned and then I broke into a huge grin. I ran to catch up with Sango, Sango seeing my grin asked

"Why are you so happy?"

"I just asked Sesshomaru if he could teach me to use a sword and he said yes. In the village I have to buy a sword."

"You could have asked me to teach you." She said slightly hurt.

"I know but I wanted to get Sesshomaru to open up a little more and what better way than to do something with him that he enjoys doing."

"That's a good idea." She said then smiled "Good luck with your lessons."

"Thanks" I said and laughed nervously

We got to the village with no trouble. Sango and I went straight to the sword shop while the guys went to find clues to the jewel shards. Rin and Shippo went to look at the shops and Jakan stayed in a clearing with Kilala and Ah-Aun.

"Okay I need you to tell me if the sword pick is a good one." I said excitedly

"No problem." She said with a smile.

I have been looking around for quiet a long time and I was beginning to loose hope. Sango has shown me a few that she liked but when I held them they just didn't feel right. I was just about to leave when I looked to the back of store and seen a sparkle. I walked to the spot where I seen it and my breath caught. I seen a pair of swords the sheath were a light blue with silver vines wrapping around them. The hilts were the same and at the bottom there was a beautiful blue stone that seemed to sparkle with an inner light. I asked to see them and when they touched my hand I knew they were for me. I unsheathe one and it came out smoothly, the blade had the same vine carvings along its length and it looked very sharp.

"Sango I found it these are the swords I'm going to get." I said excitedly, Sango looked slightly puzzled

"Swords? I thought you were just going to get one."

"I was but I seen these and when I held them they just felt right."

"Okay let me have a look" she took the blades and did a few slashes and thrusts then put them back in there sheaths.

"They are fine swords and I think you should get them."

I smiled big at her and gave her a big hug

"Thank you Sango"

"No problem, now hurry we must be getting back to the boys you knows how they get when we are late"

"Okay I'll hurry"

After I had paid for the swords Sango and I went back to the group Shippo and Rin were already there and by the looks of it Inuyasha wasn't too happy that we took so long.

"About fucking time we have been waiting here forever" he said

"Sorry Inuyasha but I needed to buy a sword and I couldn't find the right one."

"Why do you need a sword?" he asked

"Well I asked Sesshomaru if he could teach me how to use one, but as it turns out I got a pair of swords, nothing else felt right when I held it but these did." I said pulling out the swords to show everyone. Rin was the first to speak.

"Wow kagome they are beautiful."

"Keh! Whatever we need to go, there is a rumor of a strong demon a few towns over" with that said he turned and started to walk away. We walked for a wile in silence then Miroku came to me and asked

"What made you decide to take up swordsmanship?"

"Oh I don't know, it was the first thing that came to mind, I was trying to find a way to get Sesshomaru to open up more and thought if I spend more time with him he would at least open up to me and that a start." I smiled at the thought of spending time with Sesshomaru.

"Well good luck with that lady Kagome, Sesshomaru is going to be a tough teacher"

"Thanks" I smiled as he walked back to Sango, I knew what was going to happen and I didn't have to wait long.

SMACK!

THUMP!

"PERVERT!!!"

"Damn monk get up we don't have time for this shit!" Inuyasha yelled

"Sango why must you be so cruel" he said as he pulled himself from the floor and continued to walk, rubbing his swollen cheek but smiling despite the pain.

The day was almost over and we were all tired from a long days walk. Sesshomaru went ahead to scout the area for a suitable camp sight. When he came back he told us where it was and we got there with no problems and set up camp in little time. After we had all eaten and we were just settling down when Sesshomaru came to me and said

"I have found a clearing just beyond those trees. You will meet me there at down, don't be late I will be waiting."

"Okay Sesshomaru I will be there thank you and good night" I said and went straight to sleep.

_Good night kagome sleep well for you will need all the energy you can get._

AN: there it is hope you enjoyed it and review please


End file.
